Hero Clerks 2
by OptimusPrime217
Summary: Spider-man and Deadpool are going to have some competition when a new store opens across from their's
1. Chapter 1

We open up to Spider-man standing behind the counter of the Marvel Convenience store with an obviously drunk Iron Man slouched over the counter.

**Spider-man**: Tony for the last time I can't give you any beer, you're an alcoholic.

**Iron Man**: Ams not. Now come onsh what'sh one little beer going to do to meish?

**Spider-man**: Tony you're drunk! Besides can't you read the sign.

He points to a sign that says **"DON'T SELL BEER TO" **with Iron Man's picture on it. Iron Man looks closely at the sign.

**Iron Man**: Don't...shell...beer to. Wow that guy'sh srewed.

**Spider-man**: Tony that's you. Now buy something else or fuck off.

**Iron Man**: Finesh then, if you won't hick give me what I needsh then I'll take my buisnessh elsewhere.

**Spider-man**: **scoff **Tony you're banned in every bar and aren't allowed to buy alcohol in any store in the state, whe're you gonna get booze?

**Iron Man**: That new shtore across from here run by those DC kidsh in tights.

**Spider-man**: Sure Tony just keep believing those drunken hallucinations.

Iron walks away and out the door drunkenly. Then after that Deadpool comes by and jumps over the counter and stands next to Spider-man.

**Deadpool**: Hey Spidey, you see that new store that opened across the street from us.

**Spider-man**: You mean that wasn't more of Iron Man's drunk talk?

They turn around and look out the window to see Iron Man walk outh the **"DC Central" **convinience store with dozens of bottles of liquor and beer.

**Iron Man**: Ha I told yoush I'd get beer.

Iron Man takes a swig of whiskey but drops his bottles and clutches the area where his liver is.

**Iron Man**: **ACK** What's happening to me?

He then sees his broken bottles of booze on the sidewalk.

**Iron Man**: Aaaaah my babies!

He kneels down while clutching his liver and starts to slurp up as much of the spilled alcohol as he can on the sidewalk. He then turns and falls on his back writhing in pain and his liver explodes. Spider-man and Deadpool walk up to his corpse and Deadpool starts poking Iron Man's corpse with a sword.

**Deadpool:** He's dead.

**Spider-man**: Wow, first Captain America now him. Except Iron Dick's death was a lot more humiliating.

**Deadpool**: Should we help him?

**Spider-man**: Nah let an ambulance take care of it... or vultures. Come on let's check out this new store.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of the associated names mentioned in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-man and Deadpool walk into the store and their eyes bug out at what they see. DC Central is like the country club of all convenience stores. The refridgerators are made of gold, the floor's so shiney you can see your own reflection, and the walls are lined up with pictures of DC heroes such as Superman, Wonder Woman, the Question, and a memorial for Batman. Spider-man and Deadpool are then surprised to see the manager of the store, Robin from the Teen Titans.

**Spider-man:** Hey it's Robin from the Teen Titans.

**Deadpool**: Yeah...let's go "talk" to him.

They walk up to the counter and lean over it.

**Deadpool**: Hey dork how's it going?

Robin just looks at the 2 hero clerks indifferently.

**Robin:** You 2 aren't allowed in here.

He points to a sign with a picture of Spider-man & Deadpool passed out on a couch, in their underwear with beer cans in their hands and Spider-man's hand on Deadpool's crotch. The sign says "DO NOT LET IN".

**Deadpool**: Where the FUCK did you get that picture?

**Robin:** Myspace.

Spider-man & Deadpool look at each other.

**Spider-man:** I don't have a Myspace do you?

**Deadpool**: Why would I waste my time on stalker central?

**Spider-man:** Then who's posting those embarassing pictures on myspace.

Elsewhere we see Mary-Jane Watson posting pictures of her ex-husband while snickering. Back to Deadpool and Spider-man.

**Deadpool**: Anyway this wouldn't have to do with your show sucking would it?

**Robin:** Hey asshole my show lasted 5 seasons and at least I had a show and 2 movie appearances.

**Deadpool**:...I...made a cameo in the X-men cartoon.

**Spider-man:** Would this have to do with Batman getting killed and us taking his car?

**Robin:** That and you guys are the biggest jerks in store clerks history.

**Spider-man:** We're not that Rude.

**FLASHBACKS**

Spider-man's behind the counter with the Blob as a customer buying slim-fast.

**Spider-man:** Buddy what your fat ass needs is the Carnie Wilson treatment.

We now see Deadpool tending to Mr. Fantastic buying rubber bands.

**Deadpool**: You sure you can't just use your dick to hold together your important papers.

Deadpool's now tending to a menstrating She-Hulk buying tampons.

**Deadpool**: You sure those'll fit?

And finally we see Spider-man is tending to Dr. Doom buying Coffee.

**Spider-man:** For the last time Doom we don't have any ice for your coffee. Coffee was meant to be drunk hot!

**END FLASHBACKS**

**Robin:** You see, you 2 are the biggest assholes to ever grace the convenience store and me and the other titans are going to put you assholes out of buisness. That'll avenge Batman. NOW GET OUT!

Robin pushes a button that launches Deadpool & Spider-man through the roof and they land head first on the sidewalk.

Spider-man & **Deadpool**: Ow, oh, oh my head.

Dr. Doom comes out of the store holding a coffee cup.

**Dr. Doom:** At last Doom has found ice for his coffee.

He then sees Iron Man's body being pecked at by vultures.

**Dr. Doom:** And Iron Man is dead! Oh if only that blasted Richards would die today of cance then this day would be perfect.

Spider-man is lying on his back on the ground and Deadpool is on his knees clutching his head.

**Spider-man:** I bet you a dollar I can spit in his coffee in this position.

**Deadpool**: Do it.

Spider-man spits and it lands in Doom's coffee cup. Doom takes a sip and makes a face behind his mask.

**Dr. Doom:** Doom must vomit!

Doom runs to a nearby garbage can and starts tossing his cookies.

**Dr. Doom:** Blast you Richards!

Spider-man & Deadpool walk back inside their store and get behind the counter.

**Deadpool**: Don't worry dude that place probably won't last more than 2 weeks. It's the prices that matter, not the customer service.

After he says that a season montage goes from spring, to fall, to winter, to summer all while through the window it's show that more and more people are going into DC Central while the Marvel Quick Stop is getting dusty and covered in cob webs.

**Spider-man:** Why're the seasons changing outside if it's only been a week?

**Deadpool**: The animator's way of putting us down! Come on let's get back to those bastard's store.

They go back to DC Central and see that Raven's running the counter while reading a book. Spider-man and Deadpool push aside all the customers in line and Deadpool slams his fists on the counter and Raven doesn't turn away from her book.

**Deadpool**: Where's Robin?

**Raven:** Off duty.

**Spider-man:** Well you better tell that little prick to get his ass, his team mate's asses, and his fancy ass store out of town.

**Raven:** Why?

**Deadpool**: You guys better get out of town...or else!

**Raven:** Or else what?

**Deadpool**: Or else... we'll be very angry... and we'll, uh, write you a letter telling you how angry we are.

**Raven:** Oh I'm so threatend.

**Deadpool**: Yeah you will be!

Deadpool goes over to a chip rack and throws it to the ground.

**Deadpool**: OOPS!

Raven just lifts the rack back up with her telekenisis. Deadpool shocked, throws it back to the ground. Raven just lifts it back up with her mind and the process continues 3 times before Deadpool gives up.

**Raven:** You 2 better get out before I use the roof trap.

**Spider-man:** Man fuck you!

**Raven:** At least I'm not known throughout the internet as the 2 superhero clerks who had sex with She-Hulk.

**Spider-man** & **Deadpool**: How did...

**Raven:** Beast Boy's Myspace.

Spider-man & Deadpool walk outside the store and stand there for a while. Then Deadpool turns his head towards Spidey.

**Deadpool**: How did you get with Hulk's cousin?

**Spider-man:** I went with her on a date once and it ended in her apartment. Oh my God, IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME!

**SPIDER-MAN'S FLASHBACK**

Spider-man's in She-Hulk's apartment shaking in fear. She-Hulk's in her bathroom.

**She-Hulk:** Strip down to your underwear.

**Spider-man:**(High pitch) But...

**She-Hulk:** DO IT!

Spider-man strips down to his mask, underwear, and undershirt while whimpering. She-Hulk then opens her door and leans on the edge wearing a see-through nightgown.

**Spider-man:** Look Jennifer I know neither of us has done this in a while but if we just take our time...

**She-Hulk:** Shut up, it's time to connect equations.

She runs toward Spider-man with hunger in her eyes. Spidey can only hold his hands up in defense.

**Spider-man:** Aah!

She-Hulk jumps on top oh him and they both land on the bed whick collapses to the floor.

**Spider-man:** My intestinal track.

**END FLASHBACK**

Spider-man has a scared look on his face.

**Spider-man:** I'm lucky to still be able to get an erection.

Deadpool has and equally scared look on his face.

**Deadpool**: That's nothing compared to my time with her.

**DEADPOOL'S FLASHBACK**

The flashback begins outside of She-Hulk's apartment door. Then a very frightend Deadpool jumps out and lands on the floor of the hall but before he can escape, She-Hulk grabs his legs.

**She-Hulk:** Quit whining, you're my bitch now.

**Deadpool**: No, no...

She-Hulk starts dragging him into her apartment while Deadpool leaves behind scratch marks on the floor.

**Deadpool**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He's dragged into the apartment and the door shuts. There's then a lot of shaking like an earthquake heard outside before Deadpool comes out of the door, half-naked, grabbing onto the wall while She-Hulk start's dragging him back in by the waist band of his boxers.

**Deadpool**: Help me Stan Lee, help me Joe Quesada, help me John Romita Jr, help me anyone at Marvellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!

He's dragged back in and the horror begins.

**END FLASHBACK**

Spider-man and Deadpool both shudder.

**Deadpool**: My sex life has never been the same since.


	3. Chapter 3

After the 2 hero clerks are down remembering their painful time with She-Hulk they both walk back to their store. But they then stop to see that their car, the batmobile/tumbler, is being towed away.

**Spider-man: **Hey that's our car!

**Tow truck driver: **Technically it belongs to Robin since this car's in his name and Batman's. And since Batman's dead Robin ordered that we take this thing back to him.

The tow truck drives away with the batmobile. Spider-man and Deadpool just stand in the middle of the street with sad looks on their faces. Spidey then turns his head toward Deadpool.

**Spider-man: **Does this mean we're gonna have to drive your run-down Dodge?

**Deadpool:(**sadly) Yes.

**Spider-man: **Crap.

They walk into their store to see Mr. Gardin, a tall, middle-aged man, their boss. They both stand up straight.

**Spider-man: **Uh Mr. Gardin, what's going on?

**Mr. Gardin:** Well as you know, ever since that new store opened across the street thing haven't been going well. Long story short, if sales don't start improving in 3 weeks I'm goin to have to close the store. See ya.

Mr. Gardin leaves the store and Deadpool drops on his knees and grabs his head as tears start falling from his eyes.

**Deadpool: **Oh no, without jobs you know what this'll mean, we'll have to suck dick behind alleys! I don't want to suck dick behind alleys, I'm too manly.

Deadpool starts crying uncontrolably and Spider-man, annoyed by his best friend acting like a cry-baby, slaps him across the face.

**Spider-man: **DEADPOOL SNAP OUT OF IT! We're not going to have to suck dick...yet.

**Off screen voice**: Ahem.

Spider-man turns around to see his new girlfriend, Kitana from Mortal Kombat.

**Spider-man: **Uh Kitana, fancy seeing you here.

**Kitana: **Yeah...listen Peter o-or Spider-man, whatever they call you on this show, uh fanfiction, it's not working out.

Spidey has a very pained look on his face.

**Spider-man: **What?

**Kitana: **It's that you're a comic book character working in a convenience store who's never going to amount to anything and I'm a princess from a foreign realm from a popular fighting game so I'm breaking up with you. Bye.

Kitana turns to leave but Spider-man jumps to the back of her feet and grabs her leg with tears in his eyes.

**Spider-man: **Wait you can't leave me, I'm... uh...pregnant.

Kitana: First of all you're a man and second we never had sex.

Kitana continues to walk away while dragging a crying Spider-man.

**Spider-man: **That's the problem we never even got to first base, FIRST BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!

Spider-man finally let's go when his face hits the door and Kitana leaves.

**Spider-man: **Come back! Oh why must my life be full of pain and misery? Damn you whoever wrote this fanfic, damn you!

Spider-man just lies on the floor crying hysterically. Then Deadpool kneels down next to him holding a thong.

**Deadpool: **It's okay dude, you can still keep the panties I stole from her underwear drawer.

**Spider-man: **sniff Deadpool the tag on that thong says "Storm".

**Deadpool: **Uh-Oh.

Deadpool turns around to see a very pissed off Storm grab her stolen underwear.

**Spider-man & Deadpool: **EEP!

Outside the store the only thing stranger then seeing lighting come down on the store is the sound of Spider-man and Deadpool screaming like little girls.

**A/N: Well read and review guys, this is going to end soon. Also quick note that I wanted to put in the previous chapter, no matter what all the heroes stay with their masks on whether they're eating or fucking. It's sort of a tribute to Twisted Toyfare Theater and because if I ever get this thing animated in the near future I'm eiether going to use action figures or be a cheap ass and not animate the heroes out of costume ( though really, who wants to see a superhero out of costume?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Later at Spider-man & Deadpool's apartment**

Spidey and Deadpool are sitting on their couch shuddering from the electrocution Storm gave them. Their doorbell then rings.

**Deadpool: **C-C-Come in.

Spawn, Ghost Rider, and Silver Surfer come into the apartment.

**Spider-man:** Don't...step on...the carpet.

The 3 of them stop before going into the carpeted living room.

**Spawn:** Why not?

**Spider-man:** St-St-Storm elctrocuted us this a-afternoon. We've been conducting electricity with our bodies all day. We allready killed an army of roaches on our carpet already and shut down 3 power generators while w-w-walking home.

Getting the point Spawn & Ghost Rider hang on to the ceiling with their chains while Silver Surfer floats above the carpet with his surfboard.

**Ghost Rider:** We heard about what's going to happen to the store.

**Spider-man:** I k-know, I can't lose this j-job I got ali-alim-mony to pay. Knew I should've signed that pre-prenup.

**Spawn:** Well we've decided that we're not going to see the best store in town get replace by some overpriced, head up it's own fancy fucking ass convenience store! I for one refuse to pay 3.99 for a hot dog and have to pay 2 bucks extra for a soda.

**Silver Surfer:** Yeah I mean 2.99 for a single candy bar. I know Galactus eats too many sweets but they shouldn't be that expensive. Plus at least you guys have the decency to end your prices in 5 or 0.

**Ghost Rider:**Also, where else in the country are you going to get gas for only 1.50?

**Deadpool:** Y-Yeah you guys are r-right. We will not st-stand here and let those DC fuckholes take our jobs and overprice our friends! I'm gonna dig some dirt on those fuckers and we'll drive them outta town.

Spider-man and Deadpool jump off their couch and give a triumphent " YES!" . But in doing so they black out the whole city by aborbing the electricity.

**Deadpool:** Sorry.

**Next day at a movie theater**

Spider-man, Spawn, Ghost Rider, and Silver Surfer are watching a all day "Friday the 13th" movie marathon. Then Deadpool comes in wearing a brown suit, carrying a briefcase, and sits next to Spider-man.

**Deadpool:** The Titans live on Kirby St. on 1961, in-between the "White Castle" and the "in-and-out burger".

**Spider-man:** But the white castle's on 1917 and the in-and-out burger's on 1994.

**Deadpool:** INBETWEEN!

Spawn turns around to look at Spidey & Deadpool.

**Spawn:** Those are some good burgers guys.

**Deadpool:** Shut the fuck up Spawn.

Spawn turns back around to look at the movie.

**Spider-man**: So what's the fucking plan?

**Deadpool:** Well first, we'll try to buy them off, that way we can legally get them out of town.

Spawn turns back around.

**Spawn:** But when do we get to the burger places?

**Deadpool:** SHUT THE FUCK UP SPAWN! Look we go in, we get the little bastards out of town, we'll be in-between the white castle and the in-and-out burger, have some burgers, have some fries and cokes. Our problems are fucking solved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Later on Kirby. ST**

The group are in Deadpool's old, run-down, 78 Dodge and they park on the curb across from where the titans live, a t-shaped building made out of gold. In front of the titans tower is a brand new, 2008 Lexus and Spider-man and Deadpool are both stunned of the outside wealth the titans have while everyone else in the neighborhood live in Suburban houses.

**Spider-man:** Jesus Christ, that's where they live?

**Deadpool:** Those little bastards are trying to spit in the face of our poverty! Spawn, Rider, Surfer, stay in the car.

Deadpool and Spider-man walk up to the gold-plated building. Spider-man then pushes the doorbell button and they're answered by Starfire, who's floating off the ground.

**Starfire:** Yes?

**Deadpool:** Hello, we're here to speak with Robin, the owner of DC Central.

**Spider-man:** (muttering) and a little prick.

**Starfire:** Right this way.

She leads them both to the living room. On the way there, Spider-man gets stopped in his tracks by seeing Batman's skeleton in a tube filled with a green liquid.

**Spider-man:** Jesus H. Christ, what the fuck is that?

Beast Boy comes out and stands next to petrified Spider-man.

**Beast Boy:** It's Batman's corpse. Robin keeps it as a memorial.

**Spider-man:** It's one thing to keep a person's cremated body as a memorial, it's another to keep a guys skeleton and shredded costume. For God's sake his spine and head were dislocated from his body!

**Beast Boy:** Yeah but Robin's hoping that he can revive him.

Spider-man turns his head to look at Beast Boy.

**Spider-man:** Who the FUCK are you?

**Beast Boy:** I'm Beast Boy.

Spider-man just stares at him.

**Beast Boy:** From the Teen Titans.

Spider-man still stares.

**Beast Boy:** I can change into any animal.

**Spider-man:** Oh you're the gay one with the cheap and unoriginal powers. Get out of my damn way.

Spider-man pushes Beast Boy out of his way and goes to the couch where Deadpool's sitting.

**Starfire:** Robin, the IRS is here.

**Deadpool:** Oh we're not the IRS ma'am and we're hoping it won't come to us having to call them.

Robin comes in and sits on the couch across from Spider-man & Deadpool and stares at them indifferently.

**Deadpool:** Okay down to buisness.

Deadpool opens up his briefcase to take out some documents and contracts.

**Deadpool:** Okay we're willing to give you 100,000 for your store.

**Robin:** Why would I want to sell my store when I'm the inheriter of billions of dollars.

**Deadpool:** Well it wouldn't hurt to make a little more money.

**Robin:** But 100,000 for a store that makes over 10,000,000 a day?

Deadpool just sits on the couch dumbfounded. He and Spider-man then huddle.

**Deadpool:** Okay Plan A didn't work so we're going to have to go with Plan B.

**Spider-man:** Plan B?

**Deadpool:** Blackmail.

**Spider-man:** Wait then what was Plan A?

**Deadpool:** Agreement.

They dishuddle.

**Deadpool:** Okay Robin, if you don't get your piece of shit store out of our town, we'll tell the tabloids you're gay.

**Robin:** The tabloids have gotten pictures of me making out with and having sex with my girlfriend Starfire. Try explaining that to them.

**Deadpool:** Well...um...der... Robin have you ever seen "The Big Lebowski"?

**Spider-man:** Deadpool...

**Deadpool:** (under breath) Work with me here.

Deadpool starts to point at Robin.

**Deadpool:** We know you have tons of kilos of cocaine under your store, we know you have a sweat shop in Thailand...

**Spider-man:** We know about your gay lover Sancho.

**Deadpool:** and Sancho and we know that...about the...sweat...coke...gay...vagina.

Robin just stares at them unthreatend. Deadpool starts to put his papers back in his suitcase.

**Deadpool:** Okay this is pointless, time for Plan C.

Deadpool gets up and points his thumb towards the front window while not taking his eyes off Robin.

**Deadpool:** You might want to look out that front window "Dick".

Deadpool starts to walk away but stops and turns around clearly pissed and pointing.

**Deadpool:** Son, this is what happens when you FUCK A STRANGER IN THE ASS!

Deadpool walks out of the tower while taking off his suit jacket.

**Deadpool:** Little prick, stonewalling me.

Spider-man runs out and stands on the front yard.

**Spider-man:** Deadpool what're you doing.

Deadpool's at the trunk of his car putting away his suitcase and jacket and takes out a crowbar and walks toward he Lexus while Spawn, Ghost Rider, and Silver Surfer get out of the Dodge to see what's going on.

**Deadpool:** Here you go Robin, you see what happens, you see what happens Robin?

He smashes the back windshield of the Lexus while Spawn, Ghost Rider, Silver Surfer, and Spider-man cheer him on.

**Deadpool:** This is what happens when you fuck a stranger in the ass Robin! DIE!

He smashes the car windows and starts waking up all the neighbors.

**Deadpool:** You see what happens Robin, you see what happens when you fuck a stranger in the ass! This is what happens!

He starts to destroy the front of the car, starting by breaking the front windsheild, and destroying the head lights.

**Deadpool:** You see what happens, you see what happens Robin, do you see what happens Robin when you FUCK A STRANGER IN THE ASS! This is what happens Robin, this is what happens.

**Neighbor:** My car! My baby!

While Deadpool is causing more damage to the hood of the car, a neighbor comes running towards the Lexus. She's a young, attractive, brown-haired woman wearing a black night-gown under a robe.

**Neighbor:** What the fuck are you doing man, stop it!

She grabs the crowbar from behind Deadpool and he backs away frightend while she's shaking the crowbar clearly pissed.

**Neighbor:** I just bought this fucking car last week! I'm going to fucking kill you, I just bought that car last week!

Deadpool hides behind Spider-man. The neighbor then sees their car.

**Neighbor:** I'll kill your fucking car!

**Spider-man:** No wait!

She runs to the dodge and Spawn, Ghost Rider, and Silver Surfer run away from it.

**Ghost Rider:** Run away, crazy, hell-bent, revenge seeking woman with crowbar.

She reaches the dodge and starts smashing the windows.

**Neighbor:** Yeah you like that, fuck you!

She starts smashing the front windsheild.

**Neighbor:** I'll kill your fucking car, I'll kill your fucking car!

She completely destroys the front windsheild.

**On the Road**

Spider-man, Deadpool, Spawn, Ghost Rider, and Silver Surfer are in the car driving towards Spidey & Deadpool's apartment without windows or windshields. They're all eating burgers from In-and-Out burger and White Castle (except for Silver Surfer who's keeping his food for Galactus).

**Deadpool:** I think I swallowed a june bug.

**Spawn:** Shut the fuck up Deadpool!


	6. Chapter 6

**At Spider-man and Deadpool's Apartment**

The 5 heroes on the Marvel Quick Stop side of the battle enter Spidey and Deadpool's apartment. Spidey and Deadpool both sit on the couch while the rest of the team stand up.

**Spider-man: **We're going to lose the store for sure, now how am I going to pay my alimony?

**Ghost Rider:** How do you think I feel, now I'm going to have to pay 6.00 a gallon now.

**Silver Surfer: **And if Galactus finds out he has to pay extra for candy he'll eat me, literally.

**Spawn:** And I can't eat lunch there, it's too fancy and I'm just a janitor.

Deadpool stands up and looks at all his friends sternly.

**Deadpool:** I can't believe you guys, the battle's just started and you guys are giving up. Well the battle ain't over so you can all kiss my ass! I have a plan.

Spider-man stands up.

**Spider-man:** Oh no, you're last idea cost us our transportation.

**Deadpool:** Do you have any choice?

**Spawn:** He's got us there.

**Spider-man:** Okay what's the plan?

**Next Day at DC Central**

Robin's looking through his mail. He then sees a letter signed by Deadpool and opens it.

**Deadpool:** (voice over) Dear Robin, This is your last chance. If you don't get out of town and pay us 1 billion dollars, we'll kill your girlfriend. Here's a hint.

Robin sees a toe taped to the letter in green nail polish and in Starfire's skin color.

**Robin:** Starfire are you missing any toes or being held ransom?

**Starfire:** (off screen) No Robin.

**Later that Night**

The Titans are closing up the store. They then walk to Cyborg's car and stop once they see it's on fire. Not only that but Spider-man, Deadpool, Spawn, Ghost Rider, and Silver Surfer are standing in front of the wreck and Deadpool's holding a gun to a blow-up doll dressed up as Starfire.

**Spider-man:** We want the money Robin.

**Deadpool:** Yeah, otherwise we kill the girl. It seems you have forgotten our little deal.

**Robin:** You don't have the girl dumbass she's right here.

**Deadpool:** Um, we don't care, we still want the money or we'll fuck you up.

**Cyborg:** Fuck you, fuck all 5 of you.

**Raven:** Cyborg...

**Cyborg:** No without a hostage there is no ransom, those are rules of ransom, those are the fucking rules!

**Spawn:** My wife gave up her toe!

**Ghost Rider:** She thought we'd be getting a billion dollars.

**Deadpool:** It's not fair!

**Robin:** Fair! Who's the bunch of deadbeats here you fucking cry babies.

Deadpool throws away the blow-up doll and the Marvel Store gang huddle up.

**Beast Boy:** Are these men gonna hurt us Robin?

**Robin:** No Beast Boy these guys are pussies.

**Spider-man:** I thought you said that Starfire wasn't going to be working today.

He smacks Deadpool upside the head.

**Deadpool:** Ow, well I checked the schedules.

**Spawn:** Did it ever occur to you that the store would be so busy that they'd need her to come in you dumb fuck!

Deadpool thinks for a second.

**Deadpool:** Um...no.

They dishuddle.

**Spider-man:** Okay we take the money you have on you all, you leave town and close up shop and we call it even.

**Robin:** What's ours is ours dickman.

Deadpool takes out his swords, Spawn takes out his axe from Soul Caliber 2, and Ghost Rider takes out his chain.

**Deadpool:** We take the money or we fuck you up!

**Cyborg:** Come and get it.

**Spider-man:** Okay I take bird boy, Deadpool you take the green kid, Surfer you take the alien, Ghost Rider you take the goth, and Spawn the black guy's yours.

**Spawn:** Why do I get the black guy?

**Spider-man:** You wanna switch places with Deadpool?

**Spawn:** No.

**Spider-man:** Then lets go fuck up those 3rd rate, jail bait, superhero wannabes!

They charge with a battle cry to fight their respected others. While they're fighting they fail to see the Punisher who's wearing his usual uniform except he's wearing a mask with his skull symbol and he's shaking uncontrollably. Besides his appearance, for some reason he's walking towards the door of DC Central.

**Punisher:** Punisher War Journal 101, I've fought many scumbags but I'd never thought that the ones commiting the crimes would be just kids. But I should have known better, their own cartoon show, toy line, video games, the fame all went to their heads.

He places a bomb on the front door and walks away.

**Punisher:** And as I walk away all I can think is how come that's never happend to me? The Punisher animated series would have been great on HBO. It worked for Spawn.

The store blows up and everyone stops fighting to see the destroyed store and the contents of the basement.

**Ghost Rider:** What's that white stuff down there.

Ghost Rider goes down to the basement and picks up a bag of the "white stuff". He opens it and test it with his fingers and sniffs it.

**Ghost Rider:** It's cocaine.

Deadpool & Spider-man come into the basement and Deadpool picks up some pictures and looks through them.

**Deadpool:** These are progress photos... of a sweat shop in Thailand!

Spider-man sees a skeleton in a flashy hawaiian shirt.

**Spider-man:** Who's this guy?

He grabs the skeleton's gold necklace that says "Sancho".

**Spider-man:** Sancho...

He turns the necklace around.

**Spider-man:** From your butt buddy Robin?

The Marvel gang looks at the Teen Titans and the Punisher is standing behind them still shaking and twitching.

**Punisher:** Punisher War Journal 102, I've found the culprits and now I have no choice but to...

He takes out an M-16.

**Punisher:** BLOW THEIR HEADS OFF!

Punisher chases the Titans shooting wildly. However Spidey shoots a webline at Robin and yanks him towards him.

**Spider-man:** Oh no you're not getting away that easy, me and Deadpool have big plans for you.

Spider-man and Deadpool look at Robin sinisterly.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Spider-man, Deadpool, and Robin are inside an apartment building.

**Robin:** So what's your big revenge plan?

**Spider-man:** Oh you'll see.

Spider-man knocks on door 669.

**Spider-man** & **Deadpool:** Oh Jennifer.

They run away leaving Robin in front of the door. The door then opens to reveal She-Hulk looking at a very scared Robin sexually.

**She-Hulk:** Why hello.

**Robin:** Mommy!

She grabs him by the collar and the door closes instantly. A lot of screaming is heard. Outside, Spider-man & Deadpool are sitting on the roof of the tumbler eating popcorn, lauging, and video taping the whole ordeal.

**Deadpool:** Hey you think we should upload this on youtube.

**Spider-man:** Nah, Veoh they're less restricted. Hey tomorrow customers will be coming back to our store, what should we do to repay them?

**Deadpool:** Let's pee in the slurpee machine.

**Spider-man:** Yeah but let's give Spawn and Ghost Rider fresh slurpees for helping us out.

**Deadpool:** What about Surfer?

**Spider-man:** He's gonna give it to Galactus.

**Deadpool:** Oh yeah. Eiether way our problems are fucking solved.

The friends high-five and continue video taping.

The End

**A/N: It's finally over. Once again I'd like to give a big thanks to Captain Deadpool for keeping me motivated to continue. Your reviews were the only thing that kept me from giving up. Also this is only the end of this sequel, there'll be more sequel stories and a few one shots along the way so stay tuned.**


End file.
